Crushed
by The Resident Vampyr
Summary: Spike loves Buffy, and having confessed his feelings, what's the price of his admission? A de-invite spell in the Summers home. Will Buffy finally get rid of Spike? A post-'Crush' BtVS episode, Buffy & Spike fiction.
1. Crushed

Title: **Crush****ed**  
Synopsis: Spike loves Buffy, and having confessed his feelings, what did he get in return? A de-invite spell in the Summers home. Will Buffy finally get rid of Spike?  
Note: A post '[Crush][1]' BtVS episode fiction.  
Rating: G  
Date: Tuesday, 13 February, 2001 : 10:11:36 PM  
Written by: [The Resident Web Vampyr][2] © 2001.  
Credits: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer is a property of its creator Joss Whedon & the powers that be. [Read more here][3].  
Characters in play: Buffy Dawn Ben Spike.  


p r e v i o u s l y o n . . .  
**  
Buffy, the Vampire Slayer**.  
Buffy was walking down the street close to her house after a confrontation in Spike's crypt with some of his ex-girlfriends. Spike was running after her. Buffy opened the front door and walked inside, ready to close it behind her. "You can't keep me out!" said Spike. Buffy turned around and gave him a piercing look. He took a step forward and tried to follow her inside but was stopped by an invisible force. Instantly he knew it was the de-invite spell. Spike, a hurt expression in his eyes, stood powerless as Buffy closed the door.  


t h e a f t e r m a t h.  
  
**p a r t ****o n e**.  
_He almost convinced me about how sincere his feelings were when he offered to slay Drusilla. Would he really do it? For me? Stake her just to prove himself? _Buffy mused. She was still leaning against the front door minutes after she closed it. She could feel Spike lingering outside._  
  
_"Buffy!" Spike shouted. He was out in the front yard, just about to leave. "You can't keep me out of your life, you hear me?" _  
  
_Buffy turned off the lights. She had made it pretty clear to Spike that she didn't want him around her any more. Not around her house, and certainly not around her family. The de-invite spell was just a way of emphasizing her point._ I hope he gets the message, _she thought. Buffy peered out the window, searching to see if the vampire was still there. She finally saw Spike leaving, walking pass the stalker tree. _  
  
_A light was still visible outside the Summers home. It was coming from a bedroom upstairs. A small figure could be seen looking outside the window. It was a troubled Dawn, unhappy and frustrated with what had happened.  
_  
_Buffy headed towards the stairs, thinking back on Spike's willingness to kill Drusilla just to prove his feelings._ Who am I kidding? Drusilla is the one thing that he would never hurt. She meant more to him than anything else in his unlife. He's Drusilla's kind, a killer, and annoying vampire whose only good deed was to watch over my sister and mom for a couple of freaking hours without any monetary bribe. How can I ever consider him otherwise? No matter what he does, he will always...  
  
...Have a special place in my heart, Dru will, _Spike thought. He walked aimlessly away from the Summers home, not knowing where to go. _But my feelings for Buffy are so much stronger than anything I have ever felt in my entire life. Dru's infidelity may be the reason I came back to Sunnydale, but Buffy is the reason I am staying. I always knew that I loved Buffy, even before Dru mentioned it back in South America. I guess I was just afraid to admit it at the time. I can't get Buffy off my mind, day in and day out, she's always there. I know that I'm a bitch when it comes to love, being reduced to a stalking creep, collecting pictures and making shrines out of them, and for what??? Getting bitch-slapped by that ungrateful Slayer! She's a gnat in my ear, a bloody thorn...  
  
...in my side, that's what he is. A monster. I hate what he did. I hate what he's feeling. It's just wrong! _Buffy thought. She was in her bedroom sitting at her night table, still thinking about Spike. _Did he really expect me to return his feelings? Sure, he's been there when I needed h-i-m. But that was before I knew that he had been doing all these favors just because he want something in return. Argh! I should've seen this coming. Maybe I did, maybe I just ignored it. What was I ...  
  
...thinking when thought I could convince her that I had changed. Bloody hell, I'm willing to give up my evil ways for her, but no! Not good enough for the Slayer! _Spike remembered the events that evening. He was walking near the hospital now; it made him think of the wound in his back._ If only she'd see the effort I'm making. I would do anything to have her, even slay Dru! I dumped Harmony, even if it means no more bedtime stories for...  
  
...me--The Slayer! He tried to kill me on several occasions! If it hadn't been for that chip, he would have definitely get some serious staking from me. Besides, I could never fall in love with another vampire again, especially with a soul-less one. No, not after what happened between me and Angel. What if Spike suddenly gets that chip out? Then what? He's a killer and he will always...  
  
...be a vampire, _he thought. Spike found himself walking inside the emergency room of the hospital. His wound was stinging. Bloody Harmony._ Buffy will never see past it. She'd rather jump the bones of some... _he stopped. Spike remembered the guy Buffy had been talking to the day before at the Bronze.   
  
**p a r t ****t w o**.  
Spike walked along the hospital corridors, stopping when he saw Ben at a nurse's station. He remembered him from the Bronze, talking to Buffy. He admitted that he felt jealous of him that night. They seemed to be having fun, laughing and all. If he hadn't known any better, he'd say Buffy likes this human. Spike smirked.  
  
Ben saw Spike clutching at something on his chest. He approached him and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"You're a doctor?" Spike asked, examining every angle of this human.  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact I'm an intern here," he said politely. "My name is Ben, can I help you with something? Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Ben..." he said curiously. "Um, nothing...that I can't handle." _What does she see in him?_ Spike pondered. "I saw you at the Bronze, talking to Buffy."  
  
"Buffy?" Ben remembered, "Oh, yes. Are you a friend of Buffy's?" he asked.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend," Spike said proudly. _That should put a stop to any intentions he may have had_, he thought, and smiled evilly.  
  
"Oh..." said Ben, looking confused.  
  
"Well, I just came over to let you know that Buffy and I are grateful that you helped Dawn when she was attacked by this...big bad," Spike said.  
  
"Sure man, no problem," Ben replied, wondering what this was all about. His memories of that incident are a bit clouded. He doesn't remember exactly how he helped Dawn...  
  
  
**p a r t ****t h r e e**.  
Dawn walked away from the window after seeing Spike leave. She was not happy with him being kept out of their house. It was her house too, and she considered Spike a friend. What will Buffy do next? Tell her to stay away from Spike? _I like him, and I will see him wherever I want and whenever I want_, Dawn thought defiantly, marching over to Buffy's room.   
  
"Why did you do that?" Dawn asked, standing at Buffy's bedroom door.  
  
"What did I do?" Buffy asked Dawn, confused.  
  
"Shut Spike out?!"   
  
Buffy sighed; she knew what Dawn meant. Her little sister had a crush on Spike, despite numerous attempts to discourage her. "It's for the best Dawn, believe me," Buffy said. "He's evil, and we have enough evil to deal with as it is," she added.  
  
"He's not! He's good and you know it!" Dawn protested, obviously upset with Buffy.  
  
"Dawn, you are wrong. Spike is a bad--" replied Buffy.  
  
"He's just pretending to be bad! But he isn't," said Dawn. "And I can prove it!"  
  
Buffy didn't want to argue with Dawn anymore. They had been on such good terms for a couple of days now since 'the Key' thing, and she didn't want to start another fight.  
  
"Remember when you dropped me and mom off at his place to hide us from Glory? Spike made sure that we enjoyed our stay there. He and mom even watched 'Passions' together," Dawn started.   
  
"What about when I tried to run away on your birthday? He went with me to make sure I was out of danger. A-and you were there when he fought Glory. He helped you and the Scoobies, right?" Dawn continued. "That has to count for something."  
  
Buffy seemed unconvinced.  
  
"And the other day, when I visited him at his place-he didn't send me away. He treated me like a normal person," Dawn stopped. "How can you say he's evil? He's not!"  
  
"Dawn, you don't know him like I do. He has tried to kill me more than once. The only thing that prevents him from trying now is that chip on his head," Buffy explained. "What happens if he get that out of his head? Then what?" she asked her sister. "I couldn't risk that for one second."  
  
"Besides, if shutting him out is the only way to stop his delusional feelings for me, so be it," Buffy said vehemently. "And having said that, I expect that everybody in this house keep him out of it. That means no more invites!"  
  
_Clearly, Buffy doesn't want the attention Spike has given her, but why should I suffer the same?_ Dawn thought _I like Spike, it's fun to be around him. Buffy may want to keep him out and not want him to visit again, but not if I can help it_...  
  
**to be continued  
  
**[next 'I was made to Crush you'][4]

  
Also by The Resident Web Vampyr Against One, Stronger than Desire, Sweetness Follows, Glorious, No More, An Ode to Spike and Buffy, Checkpoint, Blood Lies, Crushed / I was made to crush you, I was made to love you too, The Bloody.

   [1]: http://www.buffy.com
   [2]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/vampireloveslayer/sb_credits.html
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/vampireloveslayer/fiction/crushedagain.html



	2. I was made to crush you (a prequel)

Title: **I was made to crush you** (a prequel)  
Synopsis: Why does everybody so mean to Spike? The truth behind Dawn's attitude towards him. A prequel to 'I was made to love you'.  
Note: A sequel to "Crushed". After seeing 'I was made to love you' and witnessing a sudden turn-about of the characters' (esp. Dawn's) attitude towards Spike, I felt compelled to write this short fic to explain her "motivations" in doing so.  
Rating: G  
Date: Wednesday, 21 February, 2001 : 11:16:55 PM  
Written by: [The Resident Web Vampyr][1] © 2001.  
Credits: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer is a property of its creator Joss Whedon & the powers that be.   
Music: [I wanna be sedated by The Ramones][2]  
Characters in play: Buffy Dawn Spike.  
  


a p r e q u e l.  
  
**p a r t ****f o u r**.  
  
"Dawn?"   
  
"Huh?" Dawn replied. She was sitting on Buffy's bed, thinking about the possibility of inviting Spike back into their house.   
  
"Dawn, if you're thinking of inviting Spike back into our house, think again," warned Buffy.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Buffy knows how impressionistic teenage girls are, Dawn included. How a cool hair and some cool clothes can make up for any flaw a person, in this case a vampire, may have. Buffy didn't blame her younger sister at all; she was once a teenager too. And she fell in love with someone dead. But Spike was different. They couldn't fully trust him, nor think of him as anything other than a cold-blooded killer.  
  
"Dawn, Spike tried to kill me tonight," said Buffy.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, not exactly..." said Buffy hesitantly, "He chained me in his crypt and tried to force me to admit my feelings for him."  
  
"Pfft," Dawn could not believe what Buffy was saying. "H-He chained you? I don't understand? How did that happen? W-What did you tell him?" she asked.  
  
"I told him, the only chance he had with me was when I was unconscious," Buffy paused. "Remember his girlfriend, Drusilla?"  
  
Dawn nodded. She remembered that lunatic vampire, she was the one who killed the other slayer, Kendra.  
  
"She was in town, they had been feeding again. Spike is feeding again," said Buffy darkly.  
  
Surprised by what her sister told her, Dawn said, "It couldn't be... he-he was so good to me, I-I felt safe with him..."  
  
"Spike's a killer Dawn! This is what I have been trying to explain to you! He even offered to kill Drusilla for me!" Buffy shuddered, "Her girlfriend Drusilla! C-Can you imagine what that means? He's not only obsessed with me, but he's also willing to kill her just to prove himself!"   
  
Dawn fell silent. She felt betrayed. She was starting to trust him, to be friends with him...and now this? If Spike was willing to kill to prove his feelings, it won't be long before he goes back to his old self, killing people and drinking human blood. Ew! she thought, embarrassed at herself for thinking that Spike could've been her friend.  
  
"Dawn," said Buffy, "I hope that by telling you what happened, you would think twice about letting him into our house and into our lives." Buffy paused, "I know I did."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, I actually thought that-that maybe Spike had changed," Buffy confessed. "I mean, he helped me in the past, with or without money involved. With Adam, with that queller demon and now Glory... Ugh!" she said in frustration. "I can't believe I left you and mom in his care! I even told him some-stuff!" I trusted him, _I let him comfort me on the porch when I was depressed with the whole mom-tumor thing_ Buffy shoved the thought aside, but it came creeping back. "God!"  
  
Dawn reached out for Buffy's hand, trying to calm her down, "Don't worry, he's already uninvited in our house. And in our lives."  
  
  
  
**p a r t ****f i v e**.  
  
"Ba-ba-baba, baba-ba-baba, I wanna be sedated..."  
  
Spike grabbed another piece of a drawing from the floor. He had gathered most of the pictures and sketches he made for his Buffy shrine after landing on top and crashing it earlier that night. He was in a fairly good mood even though he'd just been beaten by three women, shot with an arrow in the back, and rejected by the woman he loved. He had gotten used to it ever since he was chipped: pig Spike, kick the Spike, evil dead Spike!   
  
No one really cared what he feels, what he had been going through. He wasn't stupid, he still knew what was right and what was wrong. And this feeling for the slayer was definitely...wrong.   
  
"If she only knew how feeling this way was killing me," he whispered, shaking his head and noting the irony of the fact that he was already dead.  
  
"...Nothing to do, no where to go, oh, I wanna be sedated! " Spike sounded off.   
  
_Bet Buffy already said silly tittle-tattles to her friends about what happened tonight. Can't wait to see how they'll react. Giles would just probably sip his tea and look into his books for some explanation on my unusual fondness for the slayer. Willow, what would she say about me that I don't already know? Xander? He's a birdbrain, he wouldn't even think that I've changed. We've shared a couple of beers and a basement, he knows I'm harmless. And don't even start with the bite-sized one; telling those vampire stories won't be for nothing_, he chuckled. _No need to worry. If Buffy won't speak to me, there's another way to her-her friends_.  
  
"...Hurry hurry hurry, before I go insane. I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain..."  
  
Spike dressed the mannequin with the blue sweater and placed the blonde locks on its head. "What would I do without you, Summers?" He grinned and continued to talk to the dummy, "You may not want me now, but you will want me sooner or later..."  
  
  
  
  
*** * ***  
  


Also by The Resident Web Vampyr Against One, Stronger than Desire, Sweetness Follows, Glorious, No More, An Ode to Spike and Buffy, Checkpoint, Blood Lies, Crushed / I was made to crush you, I was made to love you too, The Bloody.

   [1]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://gunther.simplenet.com/v/data/iwannabe.htm



End file.
